Because We Walk Together
by Narqissa
Summary: Collections of short stories about Tsuna and his Family before, between, and after their appointment as the Official Vongola's Tenth Generation (Accordingly to my Previous Story, "The Road to The Future"). TsunaXKyoko, GokuderaXHaru, RyouheiXHana, HibariXChrome, MukuroXOC, YamamotoXOC, EnmaXOC. Chapter 13 : Can I?
1. When Shira saw Enma Naked

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Past - A day before Present start.**

**Chapter 1 : When Shira saw Enma naked**

It was a bright and peaceful day in the Santos's Mansion. For once, they could enjoy their breakfast peacefully because Julie is away since yesterday. Now, already filled up, Enma and Shira decide to take a stroll in the garden, just the two of them. They have been chatting around about Tsuna's family and Japan in particular, which makes Shira really happy at his stories.

Shira was giggling in her usual polite way hearing Enma's story about Tsuna's guardians, when suddenly she raising her eyebrow, "Ah! I have a shortcake from the town that I have just bought yesterday. I'll go get them for us. It will be nice eating it outside. Wait here, okay Enma-sama." She give a quick bow and walking away without waiting for his response.

Enma could only sigh at the excited girl, and sit in the nearby bench. As he enjoying the peaceful around him, a loud bickering shout could be heard from his left, and soon the source enter his vision.

So much for a day of peace.

"Kyaaa!" a group of young maid running past him with scared looks. He turn to the way they ran from, and could only sigh at the troublemaker.

"Oh Enma~! Good day isn't it!? Sorry, I'm a bit busy, talk to you later! Wait my girls~!" say Julie as he ran past him.

Enma unconsciously stood up to try to stop him, but before he could say anything, Julie already ran off.

"Enma! Out of the way! JULIE! WAIT HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Enma step away from his former spot as he heard the warning and saw Adelheid ran past him in high speed. Seems like she was involve in the tag games too.

"Enma! I told you to stay out of the way! She's coming!"

Enma blinked. What's coming?

As he looking at her retreating figure with confusement, someone bump him hard from behind and making him fall into the pond just behind the bench he was sitting on earlier.

With now drenched body, Enma gaping at the another retreating figure, "Shitt-P?!"

Shitt-P who already passed him walk(?) backward and looking at him who still sitting with soaked body in the pond. "Ups. Sorry Enma. But I'm quite busy here. Adel-chan~! Just wear this dress for once~!" she say and then disappear again from him.

Enma could only gaping at his family antics. After over with the shock, he stood up and then pull off his shirt, trying to dry it. With now his chest visibly opened, he walk back to the bench and hang his soaked shirt, with hope the bright sun will help it to dry quickly.

A clasping sound make him turn around, and he staring oddly at Shira who stood not far from him with her shocked face. Two slice of cake have now shattered with it's plate in her feet, as her hand looks like she was holding something invisible, while her mouth gaping at him.

Enma staring curiously at her for a moment. "Shira-san? What's wrong?" he give his usual smile at her as he walk closer to check up on her.

Suddenly, Shira's face turn into dark red as her eyes get even closer look at Enma's muscular and tanned body. His hand unconsciously stroking his wet hair backwards, intending to keep the water away from his eyes, but making him looked even hotter than usual. Her mouth gaping like a fish out of water at the scene, and her eyes looked out of focus. When Enma wincing his eyes a bit due to the water in his face, Shira finally couldn't hold it anymore and suddenly her body fall backward with drip of blood flowing from her nose.

Enma who didn't even understand what happened could only watch in horror and widened eyes as Shira's body hit the ground with a 'bump' sound in front of him. And when he finally realized Shira is unconscious on the ground, he shrieked, "Eeeehh?! Shira-san?!"

* * *

**A/N : Wow...my first drabbles. Did I do it right? Is it good? I'm not even sure myself . Please leave your comments about it! And you can put down any request for the drabbles too! As long it's still in the "The Road to The Future" AU ^^**


	2. The rest of the prize

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter : The rest of the prize**

Tsuna was taking a short break from his paperworks, sitting in his comfortable chair, not minding the rest of the paperworks that still piling up in his desk. Gokudera who usually assist him is away for a negotiation at the moment, and the rest of the guardians are doing their own work too, while the girls are having their 'Once a month appreciation day', leaving him on his own.

He was scheduled to meet the Gesso's boss in another hour too, so he was free(?) until then. Getting bored with the unusual quietness, he turn to the new computer he have just added to his workroom, and thinking to just browse random things as he passed time. Almost unconsciously, he open the search engine and just out of curiosity, he typed 'Vongola' in it.

The first page result was, as he predicted, directing him to the 'Vongola Corp.' official page, which is their cover in Business field that he also manage in between the mafia things paperworks that his guardians sending him. He was satisfied and almost closed the web page when suddenly his eyes jerking at one of the page result with title 'Vongola Party Auction'.

Curios, he open the webpage, and turns out he have to answer a few questions first before he could proceed to the actual page. The 10 questions was goes like this :

1. What's the name of the 10th Vongola's Boss's pet?

2. What is the flames types of the Vongola's guardians that consist of 2 person?

3. Who's the youngest Vongola's 10th guardians?

4. Where is Vongola's 10th boss hometown?

5. Who trained the Vongola's 10th boss?

6. What 'Vongola' means?

7. Who's the new head of CEDEF?

8. What type of animal is the Storm's guardians pet?

9. What kind of weapon the Rain's guardian usually use?

10. What the full name of the Vongola's 10th boss?

His eyes widen at the questions that only those in mafia world knows the answer of. Who in the world would make this kind of website? He easily type in all the answer to find out what kind of website is this. If this dangerous, he would ask Shoichi to take care of it later.

As he now entered the actual websites, his eyes almost popping out as his mouth gaping at the screen. Different kinds of pictures is being shown as soon as the page is opened, along with the highest bet for each of them right beside it. What surprise him was not the price that all higher than 100,000 yen, but the pictures. It was the pictures that Byakuran shows as the prize on the last party before his inheritance ceremony!

Out of his own curiosity Tsuna browse through all pictures that have his name tagged in it, and almost smashed through the screen if only he didn't remind himself that the screen was not at fault and he have just bought it last week.

Other than the ones he have seen briefly in the party, there was picture of him being chased by giant boulder when he's in the middle of training session with reborn, him being drowned with a big stone in his feet, him fell asleep in the middle of the class session, and many other embarrassing picture of him being displayed there. All already being putted on a bet and already have highest price tagged beside them.

A lot of twitching mark could be seen in his head if only he could show it as he keep browsing at the page, and when he reach the bottom part that labeled 'DANGEROUS', he can't even reacting anymore.

There it was, the picture with highest bidding that reaching 5,000,000 yen (who in the world would pay that much?!). In the particular picture, he see his own reflection that he knows he's in the middle of training session. The only visible part of him in the picture is his head, but it's enough to show what the audience needs to see. He have just came out from water in the picture, with his head arched back, and his hair being drawn back by the force of his head. His eyes was closed in the picture, and if he could comment anything about his own picture, he would say it was like some shampoo advertise picture. How Byakuran could take a snap at the 'only a moment happened' picture, he don't know.

There's no reaction came from the Decimo, and the room went all silent, until the door being broken open by a high sound.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~! I've got a good news for you~!"

The white haired Gesso Boss just keep his smile as he looking oddly at the room's quietness, and Tsuna sitting frozen in front his computer. When the said brunet turn around to him with his eyes covered by his bangs, and a flame could be seen flaming in his forehead, that's when he saw what's shown in the screen.

"Bya...ku….ran…."

His smile was now strained as he watch the Vongola boss walked slowly towards him while putting on his X-Glove.

"Ups…..?"

Now he feel that his life is threaten.


	3. A lunch with the Hibari

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Present**

**Chapter : A lunch with the Hibari**

Chrome sit in the Japanese style room in seiza style. She have changed her school uniform into a simple purple coloured yukata with pink sakura pattern as soon as they arrive in to the Hibari household. Chrome couldn't suppressed her blushing and shy smile as Hibari give him small affection smile when he first saw her in the dress. Even though not every day she wear this kind of dress and sit this way, her posture is perfect and elegant, even in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari sit beside her, already changed into a black plain yukata too, and return with his stoic face as both of them sitting in front of Hibari's parents. Ryota Hibari is like an older version of Hibari Kyoya, with a bit thinner hair, and sharper eyes. Beside her, right in front of Chrome, sit his wife, Nadeshiko Hibari. Nadeshiko is a beautiful woman with long jet black hair and having the expression of both powerful and elegant. Her age couldn't hide her beautiful face, not even a wrinkle could be seen in her face.

Chrome have met both parents a few times before, so she's not as nervous as before. But nevertheless, the nervousness seems to never leave her whenever she's in their presence. They have just finished eating lunch, and now enjoying afternoon tea while having supposed to be 'chat'.

Nadeshiko pouring tea to her husband's glass, in which he accept with a 'hm', making Chrome knew where Kyoya's attitude came from, and then she eye the two youngster. "So you two will be leaving for Italy again tonight?"

Kyoya taking a sip from his own glass, and then give a nod. "Yes mother. It was scheduled to be a 5 days stay."

"And what about your job?" ask Ryota as he staring(or glaring?) at his own son.

Kyoya staring(or glaring?) back at him as he ask back, "Which one?"

"Both."

Chrome and Nadeshiko just sit back and watch as both of them continuing their staring (or glaring?) contest while having a father and son conversation.

"I already making pre-arrangement for the necessities here while I'm leave, as Tetsuya will leave with me later on. And about the CEDEF thing, I have grasp all the organization's scheme, and was scheduled to take over it after I graduate."

There was a few moments of silent as the head of Hibari seems to chewing on his words, "Being the head of CEDEF is not a small matter. You will be looked down if you ever show any weakness at all."

"I won't." Kyoya quickly say with stern face.

Ryota give a grin at his son, "I presume so." He then turn to Chrome, who just keep her calm face as she being stared at the older Hibari. "I hope my son haven't been too much of a hassle for you."

Chrome couldn't hold her small giggle as Kyoya's looks turn almost into a pissed face to his own father.

"He was the best I could ask for, Hibari-san," Chrome say with a bit of blush. Unknown to her, Kyoya eye him with a bit surprised looks, and almost hinting a blush too if he couldn't hold himself.

Suddenly, Ryota glaring at Chrome, making her squeak on her seat. Did I say something wrong?!

"I thought I told you to call me Father before," he said with the same stern voice, making Chrome blinked at him. Beside him, Nadeshiko giggling in her gracious way at her husband's antics.

"Ha..hai...Father…" Chrome repeat with a shy smile. Didn't mind the contrast with the older Hibari's stern face. Because soon after that, a rare warm smile appear in his face too. Making even Kyoya dumbfounded.

Ryota notice Kyoya's change of expression, and then turn to him back with his stern look, "What is it son? Got any problem?"

Kyoya almost glaring at him for the tone he received, "You never show that kind of face before."

Ryota snorting at his son's question, "Isn't it obvious? You're not that cute enough to be looking at like that."

Kyoya twitched, under his yukata, his hand already holding his tonfa, and he knows under the garments his father is doing the same thing. While beside him, Chrome is blushing even more at the indirect compliment, not even notice the deadly glaring contest that happened beside her anymore. Across them, Nadeshiko just watching happily while sipping her own tea. Yeah, this is natural for Hibari's household. She just hope Chrome could manage with them for that long.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah! Doble Update chapter because I love you guys \(^0^)/ Keep giving me your idea request, I already have some new ideas because of your request here ^^ **

**Hana27Reborn : Yes, I continue! Thanks for reading this too! Glad you love it! **


	4. The Rain's requiem

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter : The rain's requiem**

Yamamoto spit out another blood from his mouth as his abuser finished her last session of torturing him. With both of his hand tied behind the chair he's sitting in, and his Shigure Kintoki is in the other side of the room along with his rings, not many option he could do right now. He could only eyeing the tall womanly figure in front of him with his usual calm façade, and not let her see through him. Anyone ordinary that see his face right now would think he's crazy for still smiling with his body badly injured and his face almost swollen from all the abuse, but those who have animal instinct would know that deadly intent is leaked from that sharp eyes of him.

"Come on now, aren't you going to spit out anything about the Vongola's Sky already? And I already feel pity for your handsome face right now," the woman said behind her mask as she playing with her long wooden stick.

Yamamoto smiling back at her without breaking his façade, "Sorry, but there's no way that would happen. Thank you for the compliment by the way."

His abuser walk to him in almost seductive kind of way, with her Chinese robe showing her figure in every step she take, and Yamamoto could only standby and watch as she make herself comfortable in his lap, with her stick being hold between both of them. "Hmm…maybe the hard ways won't break you that easily. But…" She slip her thin fingers into Yamamoto's ripped suits that showing his bare chest that badly wounded, and whisper into his ears. "How about the 'fun' kind of way?"

Yamamoto just keep his cool, as he staring at the woman who only inched away from his face with his serious eye, making his abuser blushing behind her mask. "Hahaha…that will become even more of a problem."

Suddenly, she jerk her head back as an arrow breaking through the window of the warehouse and passing through the air where her head previously are. Yamamoto chuckling at the scene but sweatdropped too, as moments later the broken glasses was destroyed into pieces because a thin figure jumping through it to get into the room.

"What is this Takeshi-_kun_? Are you cheating behind my back?" said the new figure.

Yamamoto could only let out dry laugh at the new person as his abuser stood up from his lap and now facing the archer. "Who are you?! Are you the Vongola?!" she said with her stick ready in front of her.

Aki just tilting her head as she observing the woman who have injured the man that's being tied up in the seat, "Hmm…not exactly true. I'm just coincidentally here because I'm in this area and some silver haired man said he refuse to help some dumb swordsman who easily get tricked by his enemies."

Yamamoto who already knows who Aki talking about just laughing hearing her reasoning. Well, that is true in some parts.

"Whatever it is, if you're here to save him then you're my enemy!" without waiting anymore the masked woman jumped to Aki and ready to attack her with her stick.

But before she could approach her any farther, Aki jumped high to one of the box container in the warehouse, and then shoot her a few times with her bow. The masked woman easily blocked the arrows with her stick, and only get few scratch from it. She laughing triumphantly at her as she saw Aki stopped moving.

"What? Lost on options now?" she said mockingly.

Aki just smiling sweetly as she saw the woman suddenly started throbbing in her feat, and foam came out from her mouth before she suddenly passed out in her feet. Away from Aki's position and already unconscious to hear her. "Nope, because you scratch the poison arrow yourself."

Yamamoto's smile turn grim as he watch the scene unfold and Aki now walking calmly to the other side of the room to retrieve his belongings, "Hey, isn't that the same arrow that you use when she's in my lap before?"

With now holding his swords in her back along with her bow, and pocketing his rings, Aki turn to him with another sweet smile. "Hm? Yeah, what about it Takeshi-_kun_?"

"Couldn't that kill me too?" he ask as she cutting the rope that binding him. "And I thought you're over calling me with the –kun."

"Are you questioning my accuracy here?" she said with confidence smile, in which answered with a quick nervous shook from him. "And yeah, but you're being downgraded right now because of your current position."

Yamamoto could only laughing nervously as he stood up and faced her angry but pouting face. "Next time, don't just eat candy from random kids that bumping into you in the street and let random woman sit in your lap like that, or I'll punish you myself."

Yamamoto let out another grin as he make a salute pose at her, "Aye aye."

* * *

**A/N : So I was fallen sick and have to bed rest for the past 2 days. Your review and notifications of people following and favouriting this story really boost my mood! Thank you guys! ^^ So I ended up writing some chapters in bed, and here I am, posting one of them. This is requested by ****bukalay****, and I think this could make up for Yamamoto and Aki's drabble requested by ****Hana27Reborn**** too. But if you're not satisfied by this, I'll try to came up with another story ^^ **

**For the first round, I'm trying to make story about each of the guardians. After all of them got their portion, then it will go random XD **

**ZeUltimateBunneh**** : Sorry, but I already paired Bianchi with Dino ^^!) **


	5. The mist's prank?

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter : The mist's prank(?)**

Tsuna have just came back from his monthly alliance meeting, and now resting in his office's couch. Hibari who came to Italy to attend the meeting with him follow him suit and sitting in front of him, since they still have something to discuss before Hibari fly back to Japan in the evening.

Both of them were discussing in peaceful atmosphere until suddenly Hibari's eyebrow twitched and Tsuna feel the familiar eerie feeling behind his neck. Tsuna sigh as he looking to no one in particular and say, "What is it Mukuro?"

The usual 'Kufufufu' laugh was heard in the room, as an indigo mist emerged from out of nowhere to the empty couch in his left, and the male mist guardian appear sitting on it. A glaring contest started immediately between the two guardian, in which Tsuna didn't even bother to stop anymore as it was a normal routine and as long they didn't turn it into physical contest, he won't even try to protest.

"You do realize this room have a door attached to it right?" Tsuna said as he put down the papers he have been discussing with Hibari before.

"Kufufufu, that is inconvenience Tsunayoshi-kun. I just came to protest about the 'mission' you put in my desk."

Tsuna hold himself not to laugh at his guardian's glaring but to his eyes looked more like pouting face, "Oh, what about it?"

"This is not even a mission!" he state as he showing a paper in his hand. "It only say that I'm prohibited from buying any flowers from any florist in Italy for a month!"

Tsuna finally let out his laugh while Hibari snickering at the angry mist guardian. Mukuro glaring death at them from his chair, but they didn't even budge.

"Who request such a mission anyway!" he continue on.

Finally over with his laugh, Tsuna joins his cloud guardian in snickering at the illusionist, "Who else if not the one you keep sending bucket of flowers everyday that it ended up filling her whole room space? For God sake Mukuro, you are 20 years old already. Can't you think of anything else to seduce someone?"

Mukuro just shrug him off, "Well I could still conjure the flowers without the needs to buy it."

Tsuna then turn to his cloud guardian and point at the other guardian, "Tell Chrome to make sure he didn't conjure anything out of his official missions for the whole month. And that's direct order from me."

Mukuro's eye widen at the new order, while Hibari grinning happily, "With pleasure, _boss_."

"Oh no you don't!" Mukuro quickly say to Hibari. It's rare seeing the illusionist losing his cool right this, and Tsuna enjoys every second everytime he snapped. "Remember, you still need my signature as Chrome's guardians to marry her! You did that, and don't hope for even a single ink on that paper!"

Hibari glaring back at him as he pull out a pen, "Should I added your name to the police's black list in the town where she live?" Everyone in the _family_ knows that as the Cloud guardian and the head of CEDEF, Hibari Kyouya could do as he said.

Tsuna just laughing while his two guardians continue to argue and threaten each other to get what they want in front of him. Well, it's Mukuro's fault for making Elsie-san pissed off in the first place. And from his story, it takes him almost a year to even make her accept the flowers he keep trying to send since their first meeting. But seems like he ended up over did it. Well, as long they don't destroy anything, it's fine for him.

* * *

**A/N : Err...I'm having trouble in making stories about Gokudera. I have the other guardians covered though. Someone could give me any inspiration here?**


	6. Brothers

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter** : **Brothers**

"Lambo! You know you can't escape from it forever right?" Tsuna scolded her little brother who sit across his desk while his right hand messing arround his own untamed brown hair.

Sitting with sulking expression in front of the Vongola boss, the 15 years old Lambo who wear his usual cow printed shirt avoiding looking into his eyes as he answer. "It's not my fault, Tsuna-nii. They're the ones who sending those invitations to me."

He put his chin in his right hand with lazy expression before he continue on, "Heck, how they even expect me to ask them out when I have never even meet them personally before? And there was...I don't know...30 of them?"

Tsuna sighed as he massaging his temple. "And that's the very reason why I ask you to find a proper partner for the party. You of all people should have know what happened to me and the others back when we came to a party without a partner right?"

Although his mouth didn't say anything, Lambo's face tell that he did remember. He was still a kid back then, but the scene have engraved in his mind even until this time.

The crowded womans that squirming around her brothers like a bees in their nest. Their high pitched sound that keep resounding from all direction without they even took notice whether the boys even answering or not. And the worst, their faked smile that even make Lambo who still a kid back then want to poke at.

"Now imagine yourself in our position back then. Do you want to experience the same dread as us?" Tsuna's face looking like he was telling a ghost story to a child to make him/her behaved.

Lambo stiffened, but still didn't say a word.

Tsuna let out a grin. He just need one more push. "And don't forget as a guardian you have duty to treat ALL the guest well. So if I found you causing a ruckus in there..."

"Fine! Fine, Tsuna-nii! I get it!" Lambo shout as he finally looking at the Decimo right in the eyes. But it only for a second because the next second he turn away again and staring at the wall lazily as he continue. "I'll go and ask I-Pin or Bluebell to be my partner. Geezz...what a pain."

Tsuna chuckling at his brother's pouting face. As lazy as he is to even ask anyone to be his partner to a party, Lambo actually held his pride as one of the guardians high above the other. That it could make even the laziest guardian to do the most notorious task. Escorting a lady to a party.

* * *

**A/N : a (really) quick update because I woke up in the middle of the night and could n't went back to sleep (yet). And I have this some chapters to spend on. I actually love this one, even though I really hate Lambo's character when he's still a kid, but I'm sure he will grow up to be this kind of person. Still lazy, but have a pride on his own, especially toward his family. **

**Request still open for you to make guys! And please review too! It really boost my mood when I'm being grounded in bed because I'm sick like this ^^ **

**Thanks for those who review and following/favouriting this story too! Hope you guys enjoy it! **


	7. Overly Loyal Puppy

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future (before graduation)**

**Chapter : Overly Loyal Puppy**

As soon as the lunch time bell ringing, Tsuna stood from his seat and looking toward his rain guardian who also walking up to him with his usual grin plastered in his face.

"Hayato is not coming to school again today," Tsuna voice out his worry towards his right hand man's absence.

Yamamoto's grin faded out a bit as he also looked worry, "Yeah, it's been 4 days already. Wonder where he have gone to?"

"And his phone out of reach too. Even Haru started worrying over him more than usual," Tsuna say as they started walking towards their usual lunch spot in the rooftop.

"What Hibari-san says? You have ask him to try and find him right?"

Tsuna sighing heavily as he answer, "Kyoya only said that he's doing something Herbivorous and refuse to even tell me where the heck he is!"

"Hahahaha! Well at least that means he's fine right?" The cloud Guardian will definitely say something if Gokudera's in danger or something.

Tsuna trying to think about it, "Well, that is true. But I still wondering what Hayato is doing though. He didn't even tell me where he's going. And that's so not like him."

"Hm? Are you sure about that? When is the last time you see him?"

Tsuna furrowing, trying to recall his last meeting with the silver haired boy. "I think it was when he came to my house last sunday. We talk for a while, and somehow I fell asleep because of the new paperworks Reborn sending me makes me lack of sleep. And when I woke up an hour later he already gone, and he didn't appear in school the next day."

Yamamoto's release a small 'hmm' at him while he trying to think himself. But it's not like he have a good deduction skill outside of battlefield after all.

"But it was such a nice sleep! I even dreamed about sleeping in a pillow made of penguin's feather!" Tsuna say with a big smile on his face.

Yamamoto chuckling at his story, "Hahahaha, that sounds fun! But does penguin even have feathers?"

Tsuna blinked as he think about it too, "They do...aren't they?"

"Well, not like it matters anyway!" Yamamoto grinning as he open the door to the rooftop.

Tsuna was about to step out to the open space to follow him when his phone vibrating with unknown number calling him. Tsuna furrows for a moment before he cautiously picking it up. Usually he would ignore such calls, but his instinct tell him he should pick this up.

"Hello?"

"_Jyuudaime! I'm really sorry that I didn't contact you for a few days! My phone didn't get any signal here!"_

Tsuna blinked and then staring at the wall with widen eyes, while Yamamoto staring at him oddly from the door.

"Hayato?! Is that you?! Where are you right now?!"

Tsuna heard a noisy wind sound in the phone's background before he heard Gokudera answer. "_I'm really sorry Jyuudaime! Currently I'm in South Pole!" _

Tsuna blinked again, this time with his jaw opened wide when hearing the new information.

"South Pole?! What are you even doing there?!"

_"I'm collecting Penguins feather to make a pillow for you! But it looks like it will took much time than I planned! So please expect me home by monday! Sorry, can't talk to you much longer Jyuudaime! Those penguins gonna migrate elsewhere soon! See you on Monday!"_

"Eh?! Wait! What?! Hayato!"

and the phone was cut off.

Yamamoto just looking at his boss with curious as the said person stood still with his phone still glued to his ears. "Did I hear something about south pole just now?"

Finally recover from the shock, Tsuna staring at his phone with disbelief and then shocking his rain guardian by his sudden shout, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE WENT TO DAMN SOUTH POLE TO HUNT PENGUINS JUST BECAUSE I TALK IN MY SLEEP!"

* * *

**A/N : This is supposed to be about Gokudera, but he didnt' even appear physically here :P Thanks to ****bukalay**** for giving me ideas for this chapter! And if you read manga QED, I think you might know where I get the penguins feather idea from :P **


	8. The sun's love confession

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Past**

**Chapter : The sun's love confession**

Truth to be told, Hana never consider Ryouhei as one of the 'monkeys'. Why? First, he was actually older than her, making him age based, more of an adult than her. Second, his strong resolve whenever something involving his little sister, namely her best friend too, amaze her (sometimes) because that makes her see him as someone reliable. In other words, looked adult.

But if she was asked whether or not she have romantic feelings for him, than her answer will be no. Why is that? Because his loudness is always covering that adult trait of him.

And for the past few weeks, after the mysterious sudden change that she saw in Sawada's group, she found the Boxing captain keep stealing glance at her whenever she's around him. One time they passed each other in the school corridor, he actually went stiff and walking with both his right arm and leg moving together like a robot or something. Another time she went to the Sasagawa house to do homework with Kyoko, the older Sasagawa suddenly scream at seeing her there and then running to his room, never show his face anymore until she went home that night. Even REAL monkey could see that something is definitely strange.

"Ne Hana-chan, what do you think about my brother?"

Hana looking at her best friend who walk beside her with odd look. "Why did you suddenly ask that?"

Kyoko just shook her head as she smiling sweetly as she always do, "I don't know. He seems to be very cautious around you lately. I think he likes you!"

Hana snorted at the thought of the white haired boxer like her. "Yeah, like that ever happened. We never even really talk to each other for as long as I know."

"But I think you both will make a good couple!" Kyoko chirped with happy face.

Hana sighed as she turn to the orange haired girl. "Kyoko, you know my type of man. He have to be an adult to be considered my type," Hana said.

Kyoko blinked as if it was obvious, "But Onii-chan is an adult. He took responsibility at everything he does, and when he said he's going to protect me, he actually do." She actually wanted to say more about what happened all this time, but she promised Tsuna not to let those story slip to just anyone. So even though she didn't considered Hana just 'anyone', she still keep her promise.

"Hmm…" Hana just hummed as she taking it into consideration. "Well, maybe he's ALMOST an adult."

Just as she thinking that, a loud shout was heard from behind them, making them stop in their step.

"KUROKAWA HANA!"

Both Kyoko and Hana turn their heads, and give out different reaction as they see Ryouhei stood not too far from them, panting in his breath. It was as if he's chasing away something.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko ask with slightly confused face. While Hana just staring in confused face. Why is her name the one being shout at? Not his sister?

But Ryouhei didn't seem like he even notice Kyoko is there. Instead, his eyes locking to her best friend, with both his hand clenched tightly in his both sides. If Hana didn't see it wrong, she could swear she saw his eyes looking like a swirl of pool right now. Not even looked focus on anything in front of him.

"Onii-chan..?" Kyoko asked again. This time she started to look worried.

"KUROKAWA HANA!" he shouts again, making them both flinched. "EXTREMELY BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

There was this awkward silence between the three of them, as both the girl give out different reaction. Kyoko blushing a little with both her hands covered her mouth. Beside her, Hana seems to be stupefied by the sudden confession, and thanking God that the street they are standing right now is empty from anyone else.

No one make any noise for almost a minute, until Ryouhei snapped out again. "KUROKAWA HANA! EXTREMELY BE MY…UAGH!"

Kyoko could only watch with dumbfounded expression as Hana's bag that previously in her hand now hit her brother right in the nose, and knocking him to the ground.

"DON'T REPEAT THAT! YOU'RE RUINING THE ATMOSPHERE YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

Looked confused himself, Ryouhei stood up from while holding his almost broken nose, "WHAT?! WHAT ATMOSPHERE?!"

This time, Hana throw Kyoko's bag right to his forehead, with Kyoko couldn't react fast enough before her bag is already flew away. She shook her head with desperate looks and then turn to her best friend, "Sorry about your bag, but I take back my words. He's not 'almost' an adult. He's a complete blockhead that didn't have the consciousness as an adult."

She sighed as she turn again to Ryouhei who have just snapped out again from the ground with his head starting to bleed, and mumble to herself.

"I can't believe I almost spit out a 'yes' for a second there."

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for the review on the previous chapter! Glad you all love it as much as I do! XD And now that all the guardian have their chapter, (though I ended up merging Hibari and Chrome's chapter together) now I can proceed with any character! **

**For those who have give out their request, it will be up soon! Though not in the next chapter. I still writing the valentine day's chapter by the way . **


	9. Vongola's Valentine Carnival

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^ **

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Past**

**Chapter : Vongola's Valentine Carnival**

Tsuna and the other was having a quiet normal school day in the morning. As usual, with the calendar marking it 14th of February, some of his guardians are attacked in the school ground for chocolates bombs. Tsuna just chuckled behind his two friends as they both give out total different reaction in receiving the annual gifts.

"Tch…they are just too noisy," Gokudera grumble while holding a big paper bag full of chocolates box in one of his hand.

Beside him, holding twice amount of what Gokudera hold, Yamamoto laughing at his comment, "All of them are really enthusiastic! I always ended up getting nosebleed at the end of the day!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY EAT ALL DAMN OF IT!"

"Hayato, Takeshi is just being considerate to the girls," Tsuna trying to calm his right hand man. Even though he's not as dame as before, in school, his popularity was still the same, making his hand free from any additional bag. Well, but it somehow become annual too for Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin too give them chocolate by the end of the day, so in the end he will still get chocolate too, and he satisfied by that. He just hope this year Bianchi won't participate anymore.

Tsuna's way to the classroom stopped when his phone in his pocket suddenly vibrating hard. As he take a look at the screen, he was quiet shocked seeing it a phone call from the Ninth.

"Yes grandpa? What is it?" he waste no time to answer, since whenever he got called directly by the Vongola boss, that means something important is happening.

"_Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. We got problem here at the mansion, and we need you and all of your guardians here ASAP. I've send our fastest jet to pick you up. They should be arriving in the airport in an hour._"

Tsuna blinked. And blinked again. Yamamoto and Gokudera just stood by and watch with mixture of serious and confused face, seeing their boss processing the information.

"Okay grandpa. We will be there soon."

As he put off the phone, he look at both of them with serious face. "Something came up. We must go now. Takeshi, pick up Lambo. Hayato, you take care of Nii-san and Kyoya. I'll go to Chrome and ask him to call Mukuro."

* * *

Tsuna stood in front of the Mansion's building, looking at the gate in front of him. The tenth Vongola generation being shocked is an understatement. They all just stood there frozen still, stupefied, not even blinked, mouth gaping open, and eyes widen like their eyes about to pop out when seeing the scene in front of them.

The Vongola mansion is being AWEFULLY crowded and noisy for their surprise. In front of the mansion's gate, hundreds or maybe even thousands of girls and woman swarming and lining around, like what you usually saw when there's this big sale going around. The entrance is completely blocked, making them have to be picked up by helicopter from the airport to be able to enter the said mansion. Tsuna was already thinking they were being attacked when he saw it from the sky.

"Grandpa! What is happening here!?" Tsuna shriek when all the girls suddenly started screaming their names as soon as they saw the young tenth generations figures walk out from the helicopter.

Timoteo give out a small laugh, as he also found this scene amusing. "Well, apparently they all came from all over the country to give you guys valentine chocolate.

Tsuna blinked, and followed by his guardians. "THEY ARE WHAT?!"

Hibari glaring at the awfully crowded scene. Definitely not liking what he see. "They are making a ruckus. I'll bite them to death."

"What?! No Kyoya! Don't do that!"

"Ahahaha! This is even worse than at school!" Yamamoto definitely will thinking twice on his routine of eating all chocolate he receive starting this year.

"They look EXTREMELY passionate there! I shall EXTREMELY eat all of their chocolate!"

"Kufufufu…I would like to see you try and ended up died from loss of blood."

"Ano…Mukuro-sama. That's not a nice thing to say…"

"Buahahaahaha! Lambo-san wants chocolate!"

"Oh no you're not going anywhere you stupid cow!" Gokudera quickly pick him up before he could run further.

Timoteo turned to the still paled Tsuna, "If we let them be, it will be a big chaos. I'm sure you understand what I mean. And by the way, inside the mansion there's more that already arrive by mail this morning."

Tsuna's face turn pale at the information. He always wonder how it feels to receive lots of chocolates in Valentine days, but he never expected something in this scale! He sighing heavily at the reality he's thrown at, "I understand grandpa. We shall give what they want."

And so, the 7 boys spending the WHOLE day receiving chocolate from all the woman in the country, even Chrome have her portion of chocolates from them. Although Hibari just stood still while watching them putting his portion in the table in front of him, definitely fighting their fright over the cool looking cloud. Marking it as the first Vongola's Valentine Carnival in Vongola's history. And with Ryouhei have to be took care of by Lussuria for actually passed out from loss of blood after eating all his portion of chocolates.

* * *

**A/N : This chapter is for Hana27Reborn who requested Vongola's valentine days! Just for you know, none of them have gotten into relationship yet in this chapter!**


	10. Siblings back together

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter : The siblings back together**

Fuuta sighed for the nth times that day. Even though it's Sunday, and his beloved Tsuna-nii and the others have moved permanently to Italy, he can't even take a day off from his student council job and have to stay behind in the dorm to check some paperworks. He took another glance at his study table, which is now messed with activity proposals and joint program proposal from another school that he have to look through before tomorrow. It's not that much, only 10 programs, but it already give him a headache as he have to think about each of the preparation and necessities. At this kind of time, he understand why his Tsuna-nii always despise his paperworks so much.

He took a glance at the clock, and saw it's almost 6 o'clock. Dinner time is already begun, but he's too lazy now to go down to the cafeteria to get something for his empty stomach. His private room actually have some small kitchen in it, but he's not that good of a chef, so he prefer not to make anything on his own unless it's emergency. Furthermore, whenever he makes something in a kitchen, it only make him missed Maman's food even more.

"Aaahh….I hope I could have Maman's food right now…" he mumble.

A knock from the door turn his gaze away, and as he let the guest come in, two figures that appear from behind the door make his eyes popped out. "Lambo?! I-Pin?!"

I-Pin who stood in front of the curly haired boy smiled bright at seeing her brother, and quickly running inside the room to approach him, "Fuuta! We're here!"

Walking slowly from the door, Lambo looking around the big room with awed face, "Wow! Your room is bigger and more awesome than ours! How did you get this Fuuta?!"

Still in his shock, Fuuta stood and let I-Pin hug her, "Why did you guys…? Ah! Tomorrow is the day both of you transfer here!" He have just remembered. Tsuna-nii have transferred the rest of the siblings in to his school, so that makes them have to live in the dormitory too.

I-Pin took a step back and pouted at him, "And you forgotten! You said you going to pick us up in the gate!"

"Must be too cozy spending his time alone in this luxury room," snickered Lambo as he take a seat at one of the couch.

Fuuta shot apologetic smile as he laughing at Lambo, "Sorry, I tend to forgot time when I'm working. And I get this room because I'm the Head of the School Committee. Maybe if you take it over from me one day you will get this room too Lambo."

Lambo swinging his hand lazily at his words, "Nah, that's too much of a hassle. Aren't you forgetting that I'm one of Tsuna-nii's guardian already?"

Fuuta rolled his eyes as he have just remember, "Oh right, that's true."

"Then I'll take it over from you Fuuta!" I-Pin says with excited looks.

Fuuta chuckle at her sudden enthusiasm, "That will be reassuring."

"By the way, aren't you going to the cafeteria? It's already dinner time isn't it?" ask Lambo as he rub his growling stomach. Clearly showing that he's starting to get hungry.

"Ah…actually I still have some work to do, and somehow I'm not in the mood to go there. Maybe both of you could go there on your own?"

I-Pin was about to protest when she notice the kitchen table, "Eh? You have your own kitchen here?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

I-Pin's face suddenly brightened and she clasped her hand in front of her face, "Then why don't I cook something for the three of us?! It will be nice to spend our first night here like we used to in Namimori!"

Both of the boys blinked, "You can cook?!"

I-Pin pouted at both of them, "Of course I can! I've been teached by Maman and Kyoko-nee! Just watch!" she rolled her sleeves and started walking to the kitchen.

Fuuta could only laughing happily at the scene, while Lambo just watch with dumbfounded face as he eyeing I-Pin from the couch. Well, now with both of them are here, maybe he won't miss his big brother that much anymore. Especially if I-Pin could really cook like Nana.

"Oi I-Pin! Your cooking teacher not included Bianchi isn't it?! And remember don't make any Gyoza or anything with garlic in the-!" Lambo's shout from the living room stopped by a spatula that landed right in his face.

"Of course not you idiot!"


	11. It's gotta be me!

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

** Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter : It's gotta be me!**

"Listen here you people!" Gokudera slam his hand to the table and glaring at the people sitting around the table. "I'm Jyuudaime's right hand man! So it's obvious that the spot is for me!"

From his left, Yamamoto laughing at the storm guardian's with his usual carefree face, "Maa…maa…calm down Hayato. But don't forget that he call me his 'best friend'. So isn't that make me the one suited for the job?"

Gokudera turn to the swordsman and glaring death at him, "No one decide that!"

"Yare yare…" to their surprise Lambo stand from his seat and cross his arm in front of his chest. "I'm Tsuna-nii's brother, so of course it's got to be me."

"Um….Lambo, I'm his brother too you know," Fuuta say from the seat beside him.

Lambo rolled his eyes at him, "Well, we could take turn?"

"Like hell that could be done you stupid cow!"

"Oooii! He's my brother too! And I'm older! Then it's EXTREMELY going to be me!" Ryouhei suddenly shouted with excited face.

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU STUPID BOXER!"

"WHAT'S THAT?! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU TAKO-HEAD!"

Yamamoto was about to stand and calm the two loud guardians before they started fighting physically, but a pair of tonfa beat him to it. The rest of them turn to the other side of the table and staring at the cloud guardian that have stood up before throwing his weapons.

"You're too loud," Hibari say while glaring coldly at them.

"Ahahahaha…I was about to told them that," Yamamoto say with cold sweat.

Hibari turn to Gokudera and Ryouhei who have stood up again while rubbing their nose. "None of you is qualified for the job. I'll be the one to do it."

All of them staring widely at the cloud's words, with him not even flinch about it.

"WHAT?! YOU TOO?!" shout Gokudera.

Hibari twitched at Gokudera's loud voice, and about to punish him again when Mukuro open his mouth.

"Oya oya…I don't think so Kyoya-kun."

Mukuro looking at Hibari from the corner of his eyes, and saw him glaring back at him. Definitely not happy.

"Do you forgot I have beaten you once? Then I'm stronger than you for the job."

"You cheated. That didn't count," Hibari say with cold voice.

"Kufufufu…say whatever you want Skylark-kun. That still the fact."

"If it's about strength, then it should be me right?"

All of them turn to the source of the new voice, and found the former sun arcobaleno sipping his coffee calmly without none of them even saw him coming.

"Re-Reborn-san! You too?!" Gokudera looked shock at the new coming competitor.

"Hahahaha, this is troubling…" Yamamoto rubbing the back of his head with nervous face.

Lambo sit back in his seat and could only pouted at Reborn. Not dare to say anything anymore.

Reborn smiling smugly at them as he put his cup in the table and saw their defeated face, "No more complain right?"

"…baby…" Hibari could only glaring at him. He wanted to retort, but he have to acknowledge that even after all this year he haven't been able to beat the now almost teen hitman.

"Bu-but Reborn-san!"

"Kid, can't you just pass on this one?"

"Yare yare….I want to be the one…"

"This is extremely confusing!"

"Hah…can't we just decide this fairly?"

"Kufufufu…seems like no one willing to give this up."

They have just started arguing around for the second time when the door suddenly burst open, and a new figure walking in with his usual smiling face.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here!?" Gokudera shout at the new person.

Byakuran just smiling at the Vongola people in front of him, but a hint of mischievousness could be seen in his eyes. "I just want to say that the spot is for me~!"

All of them stood up from his proclamation and started bombarding him with complain. But Byakuran just stood there calmly as he watch them shouting at him.

"Calm down there~ If you guys have any complain, I'll spread this around~"

Byakuran pulling out a stack of photos, and all of them feel dread in their neck without the need to see every pictures that the Gesso boss have in his hand. They all already have the knowledge of what the pictures gonna be.

"YOU'RE STILL DOING THAT?!"

"Oh, and yours is included Reborn-chan~"

And that did it. All hell break loose at the war declaration, and chaos exploded in the Decimo's room.

Outside the 'war', Tsuna have been seated in his seat in the far end of the room all along, with Kyoko standing behind him. They have been there to watch the scene unfold, and now Tsuna face palming himself at the scene in front of him while Kyoko just laughing at them.

"Can't they just decide who's gonna be my best man by janken like how the girls decide yours?"

* * *

**A/N : Double chapter because I have just realized how long I haven't updated! **


	12. One Afternoon

**This is short stories about moments in my previous story, "The Road to the Future". So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first to get the better view of this story ^^**

**Timeline : Past - Before "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Present - While "The Road to the Future" take place**

**Future - After the story ended, including the TYL**

* * *

**Timeline : Past**

**Chapter : One afternoon**

It was a sunny day out in the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna have just finished his work and training menu for the afternoon, and planning to take a short walk around the garden before lunch time. Too much time spent sitting in the table make his but hurt and feet feel sore, so a walk is what he need. He was passing a certain area with many tree, making the air around the area comfortable, along with the breeze that coming through.

Just when he was thinking how it such a perfect day outside, that was when he spotted a certain scene under the shade. His eyes widen at the moment of realization of the person. He almost shriek out of surprise, but luckily his hand move faster than his mouth before it voice out anything. Without wasting anymore time Tsuna quickly dashing out of that place with a red blushing face, but still make sure not to make any noise in his step.

Having his Hyper Intuition reacting, he quickly make his way to find one of his Guardian and making sure he didn't reach this place or else there will be no end to his tomorrow's paperwork!

* * *

Yamamoto and Ryouhei were walking together in the garden, both wearing different kind of clothes. Yamamoto in his dougi, while Ryouhei in his usual training pants and tank top. They were chatting loudly while walking, with Ryouhei shouting about something he found EXTREMELY interesting the other day, and Yamamoto just laughing it off like always.

When they reach a certain spot, Yamamoto's instinct suddenly kicked in, and he saw a certain scene under the shade. With Yamamoto's eyes opened wide at the scene and his feet frozen still in the ground, the confused Ryouhei was about to shouting something to him before Yamamoto suddenly cover his mouth with his hand.

Ryouhei give an even more confused face as his mouth is covered by the rain guardian's hand, and mumbling an unclear "What's going on?!"

Yamamoto let out small "Ssstt!" under his breath, as he pointing his head at the certain scene.

When the boxer saw what he talking about, he almost shouting something EXTREME again out of surprised. But Yamamoto act quick by holding his mouth even tighter than before, and drag him out of the place before they turn into dead meat.

* * *

"Darn…wonder where Jyuudaime go to! I'm such a failure as a right-hand man!"

"Gyahahaha! Ahodera is a failure!"

"What did you just say you stupid cow?!"

"Ouch!" Lambo shrieked as Goudera smack his head hard. "You're the one who said it yourself!"

"But that doesn't mean you are allowed to say that too! Darn…why am I stuck to babysit you?! And the other are nowhere to be seen too. I swear, if I see any of them I will-"

Lambo stop in front of Gokudera as he saw him suddenly stop. Not even noticing weird and pale expression in the older boy's face, Lambo voice out, "Oi! Why did you stop ahodera?! Could it be…you're stepping on a poop? GYAH-!"

He was stopped when Gokudera snatch him to his grip and suddenly running backward from where they came from with high speed with Lambo in his arm.

"You stupid cow! Do you have a death wish or what?!"

* * *

Chrome's eyes slowly opened, and her right hand cover her mouth as she yawn quietly and stretching her back. With the tree in her back, and it's leaf as the roof, she's feeling too comfortable to move from the spot right now. Not that she could anyway.

She staring downward, and couldn't help but smile fondly at the raven haired boy that sleeping soundly with his head in her lap. His eyes give out this calm feeling and almost make him looked innocent (of course he won't say it in his face).

Couldn't help herself, she stroke her lover's hair slowly, and giggling at how soft his hair is in her hand.

"Have a nice sleep I see?"

Chrome's eyebrow raised and her hand halt, as the question came from the boy who's eyes still closed. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Hibari open his eyes, and give her his smirk, "Not that I sleep anyway. You're sleeping face is too priceless to be wasted." He say while brushing her cheek lovingly.

Chrome pouted at him, but still blushing. "Mou…Kyoya. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. Did anyone pass?"

He just shrugged, but still not letting her cheek go from his palm. "No one I found important. Anyway, why don't you continue what you were doing before?"

Chrome giggling at his request, but comply anyway. Letting the time around them pass slowly as they stay like that for a little more while.

* * *

**A/N : 1896 moments as requested by ****VongolaAlice18****! If you guys ask why Mukuro didn't appear, it all thanks to Tsuna. He have sacrifice himself for the sake of his future paperworks *pats Tsuna* **


	13. Can I?

**Timeline : Future**

**Chapter : Can I?**

"Tsuna-kun~!"

The young decimo turn away from his paperworks and turning his attention to his fiancée that coming in from the door, almost skipping in her way to his table. Her presence in his office always give this soothing feeling to him so he unconcsiousy smiling fondly at the orange haired girl. But somehow her face that almost looked too happy makes Tsuna furrowed a bit.

"What is it Kyoko-chan? I thought you're supposed to be having a lunch with the alliances girl?" ask Tsuna after he gave a little peck to her cheek.

Kyoko settle herself in Tsuna's armchair and put her right arm around her boyfriend's shoulder like she always do when they have a talk alone in his office like this. "I have just came back from there. The food in that café is so good! We should go there together next time!"

Tsuna chuckle at her, "Sure, if you say it's good than it must be. You have a good time there I see?"

A bright smile coming from Kyoko's face as she nodded happily, "Yeah. Oh yeah Tsuna-kun, do you mind if I have a small visit to Gesso's mansion after this?"

Tsuna's eyebrow raised to it's highest level hearing the request. "To Byakuran's place? What for? You have some business with them?"

Kyoko looked contemplated for a while before she answer, "Um…not really a business. I just need to have a little 'chat' with Byakuran-san."

His hyper intuition somehow reacting to her answer, but as Tsuna couldn't think of any bad reason for Kyoko to go there, he didn't have any choice but to give his permission. "Sure, but are you going there alone?"

At his answer, Kyoko give a peck in his cheek before she skipping away to stand in the other side of the table, "Thanks! And no, I'll be going with Haru-chan and Hana-chan!"

"What? All the girls? What chat are you going to do there?" now he's starting to get really curious, as he couldn't see Byakuran as a 'friend' material to be in the girls chat circle.

"Well you see. We just found out accidentally today that some pictures of you and the others are being spread around the internet and being sold online. Some of the alliances girl even have bought them. They've shown me some of the pics, and I found out that it was the pictures Byakuran-san's have and promised me not will be leaked out. So we're going there to have a 'chat' about this with him~."

Tsuna gaping. Another pictures of them? Must be from that website he once found. And a chat? More like going to be an interrogation session to him!

"Um…Kyoko-chan, not that I don't believe in you, but do you have any plan to make him…you know… 'talk'?"

Surprisingly, Kyoko nodded with a big smile. "Ara~ I forgot we still keep it as a secret from you and the others boys. Actually, for the past 2 years Reborn-chan have been teaching us this~!"

Kyoko pulls out a folding fan that Tsuna have never seen before from her bag. As Kyoko open it, Tsuna could see it was made from a fine paper, and have flowers design in it. It was a normal looking fan that seems like those they use for a traditional dance, with no additional ornament except a ribbon in it's end. But his surprise didn't end there, as suddenly a burst of pure blue flame endulging the fan, with Kyoko smiling proudly while holding it.

Tsuna's eye almost popping out while his mouth gaping at the scene in front of him and stood suddenly, making his chair stumble backward. "What?! Rain flame?! Bu-but how?! When did-?!"

Kyoko giggling at her fiancee's shocked face, completely satisfied with his reaction. "Surprisingly, we could do this too~ So we'll have a nice visit to Gesso's mansion for a while to have some demonstration session okay~? See you in dinner time Tsuna-kun~"

Tsuna was frozen still for a few second as Kyoko make her way out. When the door was closed, he finally regain his sense and quickly dashing out of his office to chase his soon-to-be-wife. "Wait Kyoko-chan! That's not the problem! Are you sure you're just going for a chat?! Please tell me you won't adding anything to my paperwork! I beg you!"

* * *

**A/N : as requested by ****bukalay****, although I didn't explicitly say what Kyoko did to Byakuran :3 And I already said in ****the Road to the Future**** my idea about the girls having flame, and somehow I have the idea to finally put it here :3 **


End file.
